


Origins

by Jose1400



Series: Next Level/Aesthetic Fiction RWBY AU [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Family, Future Fic, Post-volume 4, Romance, Volume 2 (RWBY), Volume 3 (RWBY), Volume 4 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-10-27 20:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jose1400/pseuds/Jose1400
Summary: A five chapter story detailing the story of Ruby and Weiss's love from Vol. 2 up until the future. Witness their struggle during the fight against Salem and their life after Salem's defeat. Aesthetic Fiction's first story written by Jose 1400 and the first story in Jose1400's RWBY AU





	1. Chapter 1

 

## Next Level Creative Gameplay Channel

## Presents

  
  
  
  


 

 

 

## An Aesthetic Fiction Story

  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

## A Jose1400 Story

  
  
  
  


 

 

 

## "Origins"

  
  
  
  


 

 

 

## Ruby Rose

  
  
  
  


 

 

 

## Weiss Schnee

  
  
  
  


 

 

 

## Blake Belladonna

  
  
  
  


 

 

 

## Yang Xiao Long

  
  
  
  


 

 

 

## With

## Jack Rose

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

## Based on characters from "RWBY" created by Monty Oum and owned by Rooster Teeth

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

## Edited by Xtreme-pineapple

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

## Executive Producers: Xtreme-pineapple and Faervel-ai

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

## Produced by Jose1400 and Kennersasuke

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

## Story by Jose1400

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

## Written by Jose 1400

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

## Chapter 1

  


"I need you to pick a tablecloth," said Weiss.

Ruby looked down at the table cloths and stated, "Aren't they both the same?"

Weiss rolled her eyes and sighed "I don't even know why I asked!" she exclaimed.

With that, the heiress stormed out from her view and continue with her work, which left Ruby to mull over her thoughts.

She sighed for the umpteenth time. After Blake's outburst in the dorm room about the events that transpired with the investigation on Roman Torchwick and the White Fang. Ruby was feeling a bit down over concerns on her faunus teammate. Another reason she was feeling down was that the Vytal Festival dance was coming up on Sunday and she had no one as a date, plus the person she wants to take to the dance wasn't interested in her, or so she thought. While she did claim to her sister that she doesn't want to go the dance because Blake wouldn't attend was partially true, but, the bigger truth was that Ruby wanted to ask her teammate Weiss Schnee to the dance.

It was no secret that both girls first meeting was . . . troublesome. More or less. Anyway, Ruby was scolded by the heiress to watch where she was going, and not to be a klutz, etc., plus, the comment that Ruby was too young to attend Beacon didn't help either. Ever since that encounter, Ruby tried her best to show the heiress that she wasn't a total klutz and even though she's two years younger than all the first-time students, she's still a skilled and capable fighter and she had a right to be there with everyone else attending Beacon.

So, after assigning the teams, announcing the leaders, and Weiss coming to terms with it, their friendship began to grow and Weiss was Ruby's best friend. But . . . the young Rose had feelings for the young heiress and wants to be more than friends with her. Ruby doesn't know when the feelings started to surface, and she did not want to think about it. The thing that Ruby does know is Weiss was infatuated with the blue haired boy from Mistral; Neptune Vasilias. Plus, her friend Jaune Arc, leader of Team JNPR also has a crush on the heiress, so that's no help. All she wished was that she wouldn't have these feelings so things wouldn't be so damn difficult.

Again, she sighed. She did consider coming clean to the heiress, confess her feelings, and let fate decide the rest, but she was too afraid to go through it. So, for now, she'll admire Weiss from afar.

Later, both Sun and Neptune arrived at the dance area and praised both Weiss and Yang for their work. What made Ruby look away and leave the area to return to her dorm was Weiss and Neptune flirting with each other, both at ease with no care in the world. Ruby arrived back at her dorm and climbed into her bunk and tried to go to sleep, but her thoughts kept running and thinking about Weiss. She values her friendship with her partner so she doesn't want to risk that, but on the other hand, her heart wants to confess and hope to whatever god that's out there that the heiress will return her feelings. So, after hours of debating within her head, she decided to confess to Weiss at the dance and hope that things go her way. With that, sleep overtook her within minutes.

Ruby hated dresses, she didn't like how they felt and she wasn't comfortable in them, but she suckered up and dealt with it. Ruby didn't particularly care how she looked, but she applied enough makeup and got herself a nice dress so she could look good to impress Weiss.

Ruby was glad when she heard that Neptune rejected Weiss, primarily because she now has an opening to talk to Weiss in private and confess how she feels to her. So, after talking to Ozpin and to Jaune in the punchbowl area, Ruby took a deep breath and started to look for her partner. She saw Weiss sitting down at the chair area, while she was getting closer to the heiress, the DJ announced that a slow song was starting and to grab your date. Ruby's mind was now running at a thousand miles per hour.

 _"This might be a good opportunity, I mean, we dance, I impress her by showing off that I can dance and then ask her to talk to her in private. Yeah, I can work with this . . . I hope,"_ Ruby said to herself.

Ruby then approached Weiss and offered her hand to the heiress, "May I have this dance?"

Weiss face was red and harbored a surprised look, but it was replaced by a small smile. "You may," she responded, which made Ruby's smile grew and her face was matching her red dress.

Weiss then took Ruby's hand and stood from the chair. Ruby guided her to the dance floor, then Ruby placed her hands on Weiss's hips and Weiss wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck and soon enough they swayed with the music. Both girls were getting some looks, "People are staring," stated Weiss.

"Ignore them, just enjoy yourself," said Ruby, to which Weiss nodded and continue to sway with the music.

"I'm surprised you know how to dance," stated Weiss.

Ruby smirked, "I'm full of surprises,"

Weiss face housed an amusing look "Is that you talking or your ego?"

Ruby giggled at the statement, to which Weiss then joined. Ruby always knew that Weiss was beautiful, but at this moment, Ruby decided that Weiss looked like a goddess. Weiss looked at how Ruby was staring at her and was blushing.

"What are you looking at, you dolt?" Weiss remarked.

Ruby too was starting to blush and quickly said, "Sorry Weiss, it's just . . . you just look breathtaking,"

Weiss's blush intensified after that statement, "T-Thank you, Ruby . . . You-you, don't look too bad yourself. You were getting a lot of looks when you came through the door,"

Ruby's heart started racing, _"Was she staring at me when I arrived at the dance?"_ she asked herself.

Ruby just smiled and looked down, trying to hide her red face from her partner. Soon enough the music died down and the slow dance was over. Weiss unhooked her hands from Ruby's neck and said, "Thank you for the dance Ruby." She did a small bow and turned around, preparing to leave. Ruby quickly grabbed one of Weiss's hand to stop her and with that, Weiss turned back at the red huntress with a questioning look on her face.

"Weiss . . . Can-can I-I talk to you, in private?" Ruby asked, blushing furiously again.

 _"This is it, you can do this Ruby,"_ Ruby told herself.

"Oh, um . . . of course," Weiss said with a raised eyebrow.

Ruby lead her to the second floor and found a room with the windows open and the shattered moon shining through and brightening the room. Ruby then went to the window and stared at the moon, she sighed and took a deep breath, she turned to face the white huntress.

"Weiss . . . I-I . . . I'm sorry it's just . . . I'm about to tell you something that might be hard to hear, so . . . I just hope this doesn't affect our friendship or our partnership," Ruby stated, in which Weiss just nodded.

Ruby took another deep breath and continued, "You've became my best friend after we meet and had that rocky start and I've grown to care about you a lot, so much that . . . that I've been developing feelings for you,"

Weiss's face was masking a shocked look, but she couldn't say anything back to her partner, which prompted Ruby to continue, "Weiss . . . I like you, I really like you and . . . I want us to be more than friends," Ruby's face was a deep red and well, Weiss's face was now expressing that shock that she tried to hide, and Ruby had a small shy smile.

Weiss couldn't form a concrete thought after the bombshell that Ruby just dropped on her. Yeah, she did care for Ruby a lot, but not in a romantic way, but . . .

 _"Agh, I don't know. That dolt just . . . AGH,"_ Ok, Weiss at least felt the same way, in a way, if that made sense, it's just that Weiss was just afraid of how her family will react, especially her father. She would like to give Ruby a chance to see if any romantic feelings would develop, but she can't risk that.

Weiss summoned up her courage and said, "I'm sorry Ruby, I mean, I'm flattered but I don't feel the same way. I just hope that this doesn't affect our abilities to fight together in the field or our friendship,"

"No, no it's fine . . . I just needed to get it off my chest, I did hope that you would feel the same, but I knew you didn't," Ruby said, struggling to say it out loud.

Weiss then leaned up and pressed a small kiss on Ruby's cheek, _"OH, THAT'S NOT FAIR,"_ Ruby shouted internally, the small kiss was making the situation worse for her.

Weiss then turned and left the room. Ruby faced the open window and leaned on the wall. She let out a breath she'd been holding, at least it wasn't as bad as some of her worst scenarios she'd been playing in her head, but the rejection still hurt. The hard part is not making any of this weird so it doesn't affect their performance as teammates and their friendship. Their friendship is more important than dating her.

Ruby was leaning on the wall next to the window and looking at the shattered moon until she saw someone dressed in black with a mask walking towards Beacon tower, so she used her semblance and left the building and tried to follow the stranger hoping this will help ease the rejection.

Things with both girls were weird at first, but over time it got better, thankfully their teamwork wasn't affected and by the end of the year and the Vytal Tournament coming up, everything went back to normal, but residual feelings from that night still linger for both girls. Weiss tried to focus on her little infatuation on Neptune to get rid of her feelings for Ruby, but it wasn't easy, plus, she sometimes caught Ruby staring at her and sometimes caught those jealous looks when she was with Neptune. After that night, Ruby was a bit less enthusiastic on hanging around her, which her older self would have been relieved, but it felt strange for Weiss now. She didn't realize that night would have profound effects. Thankfully it wasn't a substantial change in Ruby's attitude to cause eyebrows to rise in question.

Then things started to fall apart: Yang's match with Mercury where she supposedly broke his leg, Penny dying and revealing the fact that she was a robot and the attack by both the Grimm and the White Fang on Beacon. She was worried about Ruby, she couldn't find the dunce anywhere and was getting worried by seeing some Beacon students injured and reports of things getting worse.

"WEISS," someone shouted and when Weiss turned around to face the person who called her, her heart soared in relief when she saw Ruby okay and without a scratch. The events transpiring all around them where awakening some feelings that she'd been trying to bury ever since the dance, but now wasn't the time to dwell on those thoughts. Weiss went with Ruby to Beacon tower to help Pyrrha against Cinder, and in order to help Pyrrha quickly, Weiss used her glyphs along with Ruby's speed for Ruby to scale the tower to the shattered top, but moments after Ruby arrived, a big silver light emerged from the top and Weiss's heart completely stopped, thinking something might have happened to Ruby. Helped arrived and she saw Ruby's uncle, Qrow, go up to the tower; moments later, he brought down an unconscious Ruby. Weiss quickly went over to him and was checking on the brunette girl, clearing dirt from her face and then later resting her palm on the girl's cheek.

"Ruby's fine, don't worry about her," Qrow stated after seeing the heiress looking worried.

Weiss nodded and stepped back, seeing Qrow carrying Ruby to the airship that was also carrying Yang to take them back to Patch. Weiss was about to follow until a soldier stopped her and told her that he's escorting her to an airship where her father was waiting, which caused Weiss' heart to stop. She looked over and saw that the airship with Ruby was lifting off and a lone tear fell from her blue eyes, _"I didn't have a chance to say goodbye,"_

Weiss was brought to the airship with her father onboard, in which he stated that they were heading back to Atlas where she will be staying for the remainder of her time left in Beacon.

On the flight to Atlas, she saw dozens of ships escorting her and then thought, _"I'll miss you, Ruby. Please take care of yourself, you dolt,"_

 

 

 

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A five chapter story detailing the story of Ruby and Weiss's love from Vol. 2 up until the future. Witness their struggle during the fight against Salem and their life after Salem's defeat. Aesthetic Fiction's first story written by Jose 1400 and the first story in Jose1400's RWBY AU.

**Chapter 2**

 

 

Weiss plummeted herself on her bed after the confrontation with her father, the revelation that she's been stripped of her status as an heiress and that the next person in line to take control of the Schnee Dust Company will be her smug and irritating little brother, Whitley, had taken a toll on her. She looked up and saw the window with the glow of the moon shining through, sometimes she wished that Ruby would show up and take her away to where ever she was.

Thinking about Ruby made Weiss sob more; she missed the dolt more than she liked to admit. The whole 6 months since the incident at Beacon had Weiss continue to think about her feelings towards her young leader. The feelings were stronger than she anticipated, which made the former heiress sad, cause who knows if Ruby moved on after she rejected her and felt something towards someone else. She wished that she could go back in time to change that moment, to give Ruby a chance, but her fear took control of that moment and the small feelings started to grow and grow until she realized, that she wanted nothing more than to be in a romantic relationship with Ruby.

She looked back up to the window again and after a couple of seconds, she decided that she's not going to stand by and sulk, she'll do something about it. If she's no longer the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company then there's no reason for her to stay at the mansion or Atlas in general, plus she didn't want to be here, to begin with.

She stood up, went and moved the furniture around her room to make enough space to practice, then went to the dresser where a box laid and she opened said box which contained Myrtenaster. She sighed, she hadn't used Myrtenaster since the Fall, she took the weapon and started to practice with it, going over moves to get the feel of fighting back. Determined to breakout of this prison and to find Ruby.

* * *

Ruby's mind was buzzing, trying to digest all the information about the Maidens, Salem, Cinder, hell . . . EVERYTHING! She couldn't sleep, she was sure the others couldn't sleep either after all the information that was provided to them. She couldn't sleep the last couple of days, hell last couple of months, not after the fall. She couldn't sleep because her mind was plagued with worry over Beacon, Vale, Blake, Yang, and Weiss . . . Weiss . . . she was the number one reason why Ruby couldn't sleep, her feelings for the heiress hasn't diminished, not for a lack of trying though. Ever since Weiss rejected her that night, she had tried her hardest to get rid of her feelings towards the heiress, but she couldn't and it hurt. Hurt that she couldn't be with Weiss and it hurt even more not knowing what's going on with Weiss since the fall. Ruby had been thinking about going to Atlas by herself to check on Weiss after arriving at Haven, but under the circumstances, she decided against the idea. Hurting knowing that she couldn't do anything for Weiss.

She did decide to send Weiss a letter to check up on her and telling where she was and what she was planning with the rest of team JNPR.

The next morning wasn't any better: Qrow's wound got infected overnight, leaving him in no condition to walk. So, she and Jaune are the ones that will be carrying him while Ren and Nora are looking out for them during their trip. They reached a crossroads, one that leads to a town called Kuroyuri and another towards Mistral, where Haven academy is located. So, they decided to split up to see which one provided a quicker road to Mistral and to see if Kuroyuri has any medicine for Qrow. During their momentary split up, they encounter a Grimm that they had never heard of or seen before: a horse with a humanoid body coming from the top of the horse, a Nuckelavee Grimm. Thankfully, Nora and Ren came back just in time to defeat the monster.

After defeating the Grimm, the smoke from the Grimm's ashes and the noise of the battle alerted two patrol airships from Mistral to come to their location to transport them to Mistral and get help for Qrow immediately.

When they arrived at Mistral, they stayed at an Inn after Qrow got the help he needed, so Ruby used the time to write a quick letter to Yang telling her of all her adventures she and the others had. After her letter was done, she started on the one for Weiss, but she couldn't come up with words for it. She decided to leave it be for now and get some rest.

* * *

After practicing with Myrtenaster and getting familiar with her weapon again, Weiss decided to practice on her glyphs to help her summon. After many trials and errors, including an irritating visit from Whitley, Weiss successfully summoned her first fully-fledged knight from her glyphs, which caused all the windows to burst and for Klein to burst into her room to check if she was okay, and with that, she asked Klein for a favor . . . to help her escape the manor.

She got all her possessions ready and after Klein escorted her down a secret passage way, she was home free. Now, all that's left is to find a way out of Atlas, for good, after she reached the end of the tunnel. After overhearing that Winter was at Mistral by her father and General Ironwood, Weiss decided to go there to meet up with her sister and ask for her help to find Ruby and the other members of team RWBY. Weiss then found a hangar that was close to the Schnee manor, she bribed the cargo pilot to let her hide in their cargo that was heading to Mistral. During the flight, she looked out at the sunset and smiled, _"I'm coming Ruby,"_.

* * *

When Weiss arrived at Mistral, she didn't realize how beautiful the mountain city looked, she inhaled the fresh air and smiled, nothing compared to Atlas. She left to find Winter and from a stroke of luck, she caught her walking with her robot soldiers behind her coming to the hanger.

"WINTER!" shouted Weiss, which caught Winter's attention. She turned to the person who shouted her name and her eyes widened in surprise and relief at the sight of her little sister.

Weiss ran to Winter and hugged her, ignoring the formalness that accompany both women when they meet, Winter immediately hugged back.

"Weiss, I'm so glad you're okay. When I got word, that father brought you back to Atlas after the events in Beacon, I didn't think I'd see you again," Winter said.

Weiss pulled back from the hug, "I escaped after father stripped me of being the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company,"

"What?! Then that means . . ."

"Whitley will inherit the company," finished Weiss for Winter.

Winter just stood there and shook her head, "Tell me everything,"

In which Weiss told her everything, the events of Beacon, leaving with their father, and the charity event where Jacques slapped Weiss and stripped her of the heiress title. When hearing about the slap, Winter was seething in anger and cursed Jacques out for slapping her little sister. Weiss explained that she needed her help locating her team, especially Ruby Rose; when asked why Ruby specifically, Weiss just blushed and quickly said, "She-she's our leader, b-besides, last time I saw her, she was unconscious and before I had time to see if she was okay, father took me to Atlas,"

Winter's eyebrows raised at the quick response and blush, but she dropped it. Winter then took her to where she was staying and she instructed that she get some rest and that they'll find Ruby the next day. Weiss did as she instructed, she got some food, and much needed rest.

* * *

The next day, Winter and Weiss found intel that Ruby, and three other young huntsmen where in Mistral, going to Haven academy. They went to Haven, and when they arrived, they saw that Ruby, Qrow, Jaune, Ren, and Nora were engaged with Grimm and some other huntsmen. After Ruby got hit, Weiss's heart stopped, "RUBY!"

Ruby looked up, blue and silver eyes meet and Ruby's heart stopped for a millisecond, "Weiss," Ruby said.

In Ruby's peripheral vision, she caught a Grimm approaching her, she quickly got back up and cut up the Beowolf with her scythe. Weiss and Winter joined the fight to hold off Dr. Watt's Grimm. After the good doctor retreated, Lionheart was nowhere to be seen and the Grimm had been fended off. Both Weiss and Ruby struggling to catch their breaths after fighting off the Grimm.

"Already out of breath, you dolt," Weiss teased.

Ruby smiled and said, "You didn't see the number of Grimm we were holding up before you made your graceful entrance,"

Weiss had a smile on her face as well, "I'm sure,"

Both girls looked at each other before Ruby stood straight and engulfed Weiss in a hug that could rival Yang's famous bear hugs. Ruby started sobbing a little and Weiss herself let a few tears fall.

"I missed you, Weiss, so much," Ruby said.

Weiss tightened her hold on Ruby and said, "I missed you too, I was worried sick ever since your uncle brought you down from Beacon tower,"

Ruby broke the hug and nodded, "I was fine, just-"

"It's okay, you're fine now, that's all that matters," Weiss said with a smile, bringing her hand to Ruby's cheek and caressing it and wiping away the tears.

Their moment was interrupted by Ren, Nora, and Jaune who came to them and hugged Weiss as well and asking her how she knew where to find them. She responded by saying that she didn't know and that she was here looking for her sister and it so happens that they were going to visit the school the same time where they got engaged by Dr. Watts, which was partially true.

Winter brought them all to Haven's walls and tried to gather what was happening, Ruby explained their adventures in Mistral, Qrow explained his side of the story, and the Schnee sisters also shared their story. The Haven staff allowed Weiss, Ruby, and the others to stay at empty dorms on the campus while Winter andQrow were off discussing their next course of action.

* * *

The rest of the day went off uneventful and Winter found out that Blake was at Menagerie, and Qrow got word from Tai that Yang left Patch and was heading to Mistral, albeit they didn't know if she was coming for Ruby or Raven. So, the plan is that Winter, Ren, Nora and Jaune will stay at Mistral and find clues to the where Dr. Watts ran off to, while Ruby, Weiss, and Qrow assemble the remaining members of team RWBY.

The next day, in the early morning hours, Ruby awoke and saw that the sun wasn't out, she got up and saw that Weiss was missing from her bed. She left the room that she was sharing with Weiss and Nora and went to find the white-haired girl. Ruby arrived outside and saw that Weiss was standing next to a water fountain and looking up at the night sky.

"Couldn't sleep," said Ruby which caused Weiss to slightly jump.

When she saw that it was only Ruby, she calmed down and scolded Ruby, "Don't sneak up like that, you dolt,"

Ruby smiled sheepishly and mumbled 'sorry' to the former heiress. she stood next to Weiss and asked, "You okay?"

Weiss nodded, "Yes, just . . . it's just that these past couple of days were restless and I doubt the next couple of days will change,"

Ruby agreed, both girls stood in relative silence looking up at the sky waiting for the sun to rise. Weiss got the opportunity to let out her feelings for the young girl.

"Ruby . . . these past couple of months . . . I had time to think about us," Weiss started.

Ruby looked at her, a small blush coming to her cheeks, "What do you mean?"

Weiss sighed and faced Ruby, "I mean that in the time apart, I had occasional thoughts back to that night at Beacon, specifically the time of the dance, where you-you confessed to me about your feelings towards me,"

"Oh," Ruby looked down in somber, "I told you I just had to get my feelings out, it was nothing," she continues in a monotone voice, her heart aching remembering the dance.

Weiss's felt a pang at heart and stepped closer to the girl and whispered, "It wasn't nothing to me,"

Ruby looked up and asked, "What do you mean?"

Weiss again stepped closer and brought one of her hands to cup Ruby's cheek, "I mean that during our time apart, I settled on the fact that I . . . I do have feelings for you,"

Ruby's eyes widen at the statement, "But-but back at the dance you-" Ruby stammered until Weiss interrupted her.

"I said that I didn't feel the same way, but . . . I realized that . . . I was wrong Ruby, I do feel the same way, I always did, it's just that- I didn't realize it until I left,"

Ruby's mind couldn't believe what she was hearing, Weiss felt the same. Weiss then brought her closer, leaning in for a kiss. Ruby's breath hitched at the prospect, she brought her hands to Weiss's hips to bring the girl closer.

Both girls closed their eyes and when their lips meet, it wasn't as spectacular as they thought, like in the movies by any means, but for the girls, it was plain and wonderful. They parted slightly, their eyes open and staring at each other, both blushing furiously. Ruby smiled and brought Weiss in for another kiss that lasted a bit longer that the first. Weiss then brought her hands around Ruby to deepen the kiss.

When both girls parted again, they brought their foreheads together, eyes still closed and smiles on their faces, "I'm sorry that it took me this long to realize my feelings for you," stated Weiss.

Ruby shakes her head, "It's fine, we're together now, that's all that matters,"

Weiss nodded in response, both girls opened their eyes when they saw light coming from the horizon, they faced the rising sun. Weiss's arms around Ruby's shoulders and Ruby resting her head on Weiss's chest listening to her heartbeat and arms around the white-hair girl's waist. They were both basking in the glow of the sun and contemplating their newfound relationship, with smiles on their faces, ready to face any new challenges together.

 

**End of Chapter 2**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2! Enjoy the chapter and please leave your thoughts and please follow us on Tumblr, AO3, and Wattpad, including YouTube. And please support my collaborators of this story by clicking the link bellow.
> 
> Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/N3xtLvlCreative/
> 
> Editor and Executive Producer, Xtreme-Pineapple: https://www.fanfiction.net/~xtremepineapple and https://xtreme-pineapple.tumblr.com/.
> 
> Executive Producer, Faervel-ai: https://faervel-ai.tumblr.com/.
> 
> Producer, Kennersasuke: https://www.facebook.com/WickedWarehouse/
> 
> YouTube Channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCWQSen0nzerHdWrqyuhbq9A
> 
> Aesthetic Fiction Production: https://fanfictionproduction.tumblr.com/.
> 
> Jose1400: https://spartandragon996.tumblr.com/
> 
> RWBY WAS CREATED BY MONTY OUM AND IS OWNED BY ROOSTER TEETH, I DON'T OWN RWBY!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A five chapter story detailing the story of Ruby and Weiss's love from Vol. 2 up until the future. Witness their struggle during the fight against Salem and their life after Salem's defeat. Aesthetic Fiction's first story written by Jose 1400 and the first story in Jose1400's RWBY AU

**Chapter 3**

 

After the events by the water fountain, both girls returned to their temporary dorms hand in hand and got at least one or two hours of sleep in before going back to assemble team RWBY. Both girls decided on the way back that they would keep their relationship a secret, for now, until things got back to normal. After breakfast, they made their heartfelt goodbyes to the others and left with Qrow; they boarded an airship and followed the main road of Mistral to see if they would spot Yang. Fortunately, they spotted her and her bike a couple of hours after getting on the airship. The red and white duo later received one of Yang's tightest bear hugs and after they parted, she started to scold Ruby for leaving and all.

Qrow, Weiss, and Ruby quickly explained the situation to Yang and as soon as they finished, Yang was the first to hop back on the airship determined to go and find Blake at Menagerie. When they arrived at Menagerie, they split up to find Blake. Weiss and Ruby went to a large gathering and saw that it was a White Fang rally, but the notable difference that Weiss could spot was the flag: it wasn't the current flag with an aggressive animal head and three bloody scratches in the background, but one with a tame animal head and a circle around it. The logo they once used when they were founded, back when they wanted peace. They got closer and saw that Blake was on stage addressing the many Faunus on the island. Both girls stopped and decided to hear Blake's message. It was one of peace, that the only people they need to fight were the ones that were threatening the world of Remnant and the radicalized White Fang that were only spreading fear and hate, emotions that can draw the Grimm back in greater numbers. During the speech, a few White Fang members appeared and disrupted the speech. Sun appeared next to Blake to fend off the attackers, and soon both Ruby and Weiss joined in on the fight.

Blake saw them and her eyes widened, "Ruby? Weiss? What the hell are you guys doing here?"

"Fight first, then talk," Ruby stated after knocking one White Fang member down.

"Good idea, cause we have company," Sun stated and pointed in one general direction.

All four of them stared at more White Fang members heading their way and . . . some heavy armament, Schnee Dust and Atlesian design, more weapons that the White Fang had stolen. Thankfully, Qrow and Yang came just in time to help, and soon enough they repelled the White Fang reinforcement and all members of Team RWBY shared a heartfelt hug. Sun stood awkwardly to the side, while Qrow was drowning with a drink. They went back to Blake's home and she introduced her teammates to her parents, although Weiss felt a little uncomfortable meeting them considering that she was a Schnee. Blake's father did give her a strange look and Blake quickly vouched for Weiss. They all shared their stories on what transpired the past couple of months and their plans. After Weiss, Ruby, and Yang asked her to come back and fight, Blake looked down in sadness.

"You guys . . . I can't go back with you," stated Blake.

"What," Weiss said.

"Why not?" Ruby asked.

Blake lifted her head, "You guys saw me out there today, I'm trying to help the White Fang to fight back against the terrorism they've been spreading. Besides, if I dismantled the White Fang and bring it back to their rightful peaceful ways, then Salem loses the faunus as allies."

The girls couldn't argue on that, but Ruby stood up, "But Blake, what about our team? Everything we've worked so hard for?"

Blake then stood and approached Ruby and placed one of her hands on the young leader's shoulders, "We're always going to be a team, Ruby, no matter what. Besides, this is like we're fighting on two fronts, coordinating our attacks. While you guys deal with Salem and her associates, I'll deal with her allies within the White Fang." Yang and Weiss nodded at the statement.

"And after all this is over, we'll go back to being a team- a family," Blake stated. Ruby's eyes glistened and she hugged Blake, which she responded in kind. Yang and Weiss stood up and hugged the two girls. After a couple of moments, they hear a sniff coming from Sun.

"You guys . . . you guys make me so emotional," stated Sun, wiping tears off.

All four girls groan but then burst out laughing at Sun's statement.

* * *

Weiss was outside, night had taken over and she found the rustling of the grass and trees around Blake's house relaxing. She then heard her girlfriend and her sister along with Qrow talking about the situation they received from the others back on Mistral, back inside the house. Ruby turned her head and looked at Weiss, she flashed one of her smiles and blew her a kiss, to which Weiss blushed at, thankfully Qrow and Yang were so busy talking that they didn't notice Ruby's action.

"So, you two finally got together, huh?" Blake asked appearing next to Weiss on the balcony.

Weiss blushed and started to think of ways to rebuke Blake's statement, but before she had a chance too, the cat faunus beat her to it and said, "Don't try to deny it, I see the way she looks at you, and how you looked at her back in Beacon,"

Weiss brought her head down in embarrassment, "Was it really that obvious?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, especially how sad Ruby got when she was around you from time to time," stated Blake.

Weiss continued to look down, but in solemn when she realized that she herself caused Ruby sadness.

"So, why keep this a secret from the others?" asked Blake.

Weiss looked up, struggling to find words to respond to that, "I-I . . . I don't know, I just think that we should have our privacy for a while,"

Blake's eyebrows rose, "I know that's a good enough reason to keep it a secret for the moment, but knowing you, I'm sure there's another reason," Weiss again brought her head down, but this time guilty features were mapped around her face. "You're still afraid of your father aren't you, even after he disowned you,"

Weiss's head quickly rose, "No . . . Yes . . . I don't know. I-I . . . I . . . Blake, I'm someone who plans things ahead, and when I arrived at Beacon, I didn't plan to be in a relationship. I definitely didn't plan that someone would care for me more than my own father or anyone would," Weiss finished in one breath.

Blake just sighed and said, "Weiss, we can plan as much as we want, but there are always going to be things that we can never plan for and we need to accept that. Just . . . take things one step at a time, don't rush, give both of you some room, and talk to each other. Make sure you remind Ruby that you're there for her, no matter what,"

Weiss nodded in understanding. Both girls then stood next to each other in relative silence, until Blake said, "Take care of her Weiss, not physically because we both know she can take care of herself, but emotionally. We don't know how this war against Salem will affect us. She needs you now, don't let her down,"

Weiss then looked at Blake, "I won't, I promise,"

Blake nodded in acceptance, she left to go back inside the house, when she went in, Ruby came out and both girls quickly said 'hi' to each other, then Blake closed the door out to the balcony to give the couple some privacy.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked Ruby, coming to take her hands.

Weiss smiled a small smile that she knows Ruby loves, "I am, just . . . thinking about certain things,"

Ruby leaned in and rested her forehead on Weiss's forehead and they both wrapped their arms around each other, closing their eyes and enjoying their presence with each other.

* * *

 

They left Menagerie the next morning, all four girls having heartfelt goodbyes, having to disband team RWBY again, even though it's going to be for a short while. Blake and Sun promised to stay in touch on progress on the White Fang. So, Qrow, Yang, Ruby, and Weiss left Menagerie to face Salem.

Ten months, ten whole months to locate Salem and her associates, ten months of fighting said associates to stop Salem's plan from coming to fruition. Ten months since that wonderful moment by the water fountain in Haven academy, ten months of fighting, but in between those fighting moments, were moments of love and passion. In those little moments, Weiss felt for the first time that she could be loved, loved and cared for. Ruby always felt the love from her family, but the love she felt for Weiss was something else that she never felt before, and she loved it.

Within those ten months, the White Fang has been steadily going back to their peaceful ways and helping in dealing with the radicalized movement. Just two months ago, Blake and Sun reunited with Ruby, Weiss, and Yang and right now they're in Vacuo, having Salem push back and preparing to assault one of Salem's final fortress until they confront Salem herself.

Ruby will be leading the charge against the fortress and the briefing with the others about the fortress is not sitting right with her. They've lost a lot of good huntsmen and huntresses, not just to death, but by switching sides out of fear for Salem or believing her ideology.

Right now, Ruby was in Weiss's room in an Atlesian barracks getting some rest before the raid in Salem's outpost the next morning. They're sharing a bed with Weiss sleeping and Ruby spooning her from behind, but still awake. Weiss, still wanting to keep the relationship a secret, proposed the idea that Ruby could sleep with her tonight, and Ruby delightedly accepted the offer, hoping that it would ease her to sleep. That was not the case, however. The raven-haired girl can't seem to fall asleep. Ruby sighed and buried her face deeper into Weiss' locks, trying to fall asleep.

"Ruby, you're thinking too loud," Weiss said in a groggy voice.

Ruby slightly jumped at that, "Sorry Weiss, just . . . a lot on my mind."

Weiss turned to face Ruby, "Clearly."

She brought a hand to Ruby's cheek and said, "Talk to me,"

"After everything we've been through, we're at the final stretch, we're almost done with all this. But . . . this raid . . . is nothing I've ever dreamed of doing and everybody is counting on me and . . . I'm afraid of letting them down," said Ruby.

Weiss leaned in and planted a quick kiss on Ruby's lips, "That's what being a leader is all about. It's perfectly natural, just remember that Yang, Blake, and myself will be there with you, okay? Ozpin made the right choice, so don't doubt yourself,"

Ruby nodded, "I'm glad you're with me Weiss, I don't know how I would have made it without you,"

Weiss giggled, "Because I'm your partner, you dunce." She flicked Ruby's forehead.

Ruby giggle at that and then captured Weiss lips with her own.

* * *

The raid began the next morning at the crack of dawn, as far as everybody knew, everything was going according to plan. When Ruby learned that Salem was at the base and knew her location, she bolted into action to find her and stop her. She didn't stop to think of the Grimm reinforcement that Salem and her team were getting, she was just cutting Grimm and knocking enemy huntsmen out of the way, and her rage grew when she saw Salem getting on an airship preparing to takeoff.

Weiss was the one who noticed that a large Grimm force was heading towards Ruby, and Ruby herself was lost in rage. Weiss then used her semblance to summon projections of Grimm next to Ruby to assist her, but it didn't help one bit. She then used her semblance to propel her to Ruby's location faster and when she arrived, she stabbed her sword to the ground and ice exploded from the ground originating from Weiss' sword until it encompassed the oncoming Grimm and froze them in place. Ruby jumped to avoid the frozen Grimm, but she was too late, the airship was taking off with Salem.

Ruby howled in rage and used her caliber sniper of Crescent Rose to stop the airship, but it was too late, the airship was out of her reach.

"RUBY!" shouted Weiss to stop Ruby from continuing firing.

Ruby angrily turned to Weiss, "What the HELL was that? I had everything under control,"

Weiss scoffed at the statement, "Like the fact that you're completely oblivious to the fact that there were Grimm heading your way,"

"Like I said. I. Had. Them. Under. Control," she stressed out with a growl.

Weiss shook her head in disbelief. "Let's go and see how the others are doing,"

Ruby just grunted in response. They went back into the complex and saw that the raid was over and Ruby then turned to see Ren was being carried away.

She went to them, "Ren, are you okay?"

Ren didn't respond, but one of the medics said, "He's out cold, he sustained a couple of cuts and bruises, but he's going to be okay." They continued to carry him away.

Weiss came up behind Ruby and placed a hand on her shoulder, but Ruby just shrugged it off and again faced her, "This. This is what I've been trying to do Weiss, stop Salem and to stop all this violence,"

"And what about you? With the rage, you've been experiencing earlier," stated Weiss.

"That's different," said Ruby.

"How is that different Ruby? You've been acting like this for the last two months now, ever since we started cornering Salem and her goons. Do you want to end it this badly that you're risking losing who you are in the process?"

Ruby then answered in fury, "Why should you care, you don't care about me at all!"

Weiss' eyebrows scrunched in confusion, "What are you talking about? I'm your partner I'm supposed to look out for you and I do care what happens to you," Weiss said the last part in a lower voice so only Ruby could hear.

Apparently, that sent Ruby over the edge. "You see what I mean! You only care about me because I'm your partner, but not because you're my girlfriend,"

"Ruby keep it down," Weiss hushed at Ruby, taking her hand.

Ruby then pulled herself away, "You don't get say you care about me and look after my well being if you actually don't care about us being together! I've been patient Weiss, really, I have, but I'm tired of just pretending that you're just my partner and ignoring the fact that you're my girlfriend and I love you," Ruby shouted.

"Ruby," Weiss stated.

"No! Next time you get a girlfriend, make sure you care for them before you decided to date them. I'm tired of keeping this a secret and keeping my feelings in check," Ruby said, before using her semblance to leave the compound and going to the direction where Salem's airship had taken off.

Weiss' eyes started to well up with tears, that was the first time that Ruby told her she loved her, and Weiss herself was starting to feel the same about the raven-haired huntress. Unfortunately, the sacred three words had to be said at the moment where they were having an argument with people around to witness. This wasn't the place to declare that she loved Ruby or the exact time, and Ruby was right, if she really loved her, they wouldn't keep their relationship a secret.

Weiss then heard Yang behind her, "You have some explaining to do, Ice Queen,"

Weiss just sighed in solemn, "I guess I do,"

* * *

Ruby returned to the military camp stating that she lost Salem's trial, Weiss tried to talk to her, but Ruby said that they should take a break from their relationship and with that Ruby left to her room to rest. Weiss herself got back to her room and was laying down thinking of her relationship with Ruby. There was only one word that was running through her mind and that word was 'why'. Why had she to keep her relationship with Ruby a secret, was she ashamed to be with her? No. A lot of people were very accepting of same-sex relationship, well except for rich and high-class families . . . like her family.

 _"But my father disowned me, why do I still care,"_ thought Weiss.

Weiss's eyes widen in realization, all her life, she's been trying to uphold the Schnee family name and making her father proud. In some way, after being disowned, Weiss still wanted to make her father proud.

Upon her realization, she covered her face with her hands and let out a muffled cry. Yang was right, she still cared about her family to the point that she hurt Ruby in the process. She'd be even more surprised if Ruby still loved her after this. It's in the past though, she needs to focus on the future; the damage is done and now she needs to fix it. This break might be a good idea. This war against Salem is exhausting and everybody has changed since the fall of Beacon, so this break will allow Weiss time to go back to good graces with Ruby and help her stop Salem so that when it's all over, she'll reconcile with Ruby and hopefully, Ruby will take her back.

After figuring out her plan, she decided to get some rest, she changed to her nightclothes and got under the cover. She hugged herself beneath the covers, not having Ruby with her was saddening, but she has a chance to fix it.

* * *

The hunt for Salem continued for about three months, the little forces she had remaining were surrendering and the only ones fighting for Salem were the Grimm and since her powers were diminishing, the Grimm weren't much of a threat. During that span, Weiss apologized to Ruby, to which she accepted her apology but still wanted to have their little break. So, during the three months of finding Salem, Weiss supported Ruby anyway she could, helping her in the field and being there when Ruby was down. It was working, Ruby started to act like she used to when they were dating, but a bit more reserved because they're not dating anymore.

So now, team RWBY and Team JNR were standing outside Salem's main chamber, getting ready to breach and attack Salem. After three months, they found Salem and they assaulted her fortress and now, they're in the final stretch. All seven teens looked at each other and Ruby began talking.

"This is it guys, after a year of fighting Salem we're finally here to stop her and finish this war. We've gone over what we need to do, so stick to the plan and . . . good luck everybody,"

Everybody nodded, and Weiss was looking at Ruby with admiration and love at her small speech. Ruby looked at Weiss and flashed a smile to her and Weiss returned one.

"Be careful everyone," said Ruby and again everybody nodded.

Ruby put her hand on the large door and said, "For Pyrrha," and with that being said, she used all her force to push open the door and started attacking Salem.

* * *

Finally, after a rigorous year, Salem was defeated and was now lying dead.

The fight might have started in the main hall of Salem's fortress but it was taken outside after the main room exploded and in the end, everybody was knocked out and the only ones standing where Salem and Ruby. Weiss started to regain consciousness and saw the fight and was amazed, but was worried because of Ruby, like three months ago, was fighting with her rage and that wasn't a good way to fight.

Weiss outstretched her hand out to her partner, "R-R-Ruby. . . Ruby," Weiss said in a hoarse voice.

Weiss' heart stopped when Salem got the advantage and stabbed Ruby through her left shoulder and Ruby let out a cry from the pain. Ruby kneeled and Salem was about to stab Ruby again, but Weiss' adrenaline was coursing through her at witnessing the next attack on Ruby. She tried to stand and took Myrtenaster and pointed it at Salem, a glyph appeared behind Salem, a knight's hand appeared and punched Salem, which sent her away from Ruby.

"R-RUBY! . . . NOW!" Weiss shouted and Ruby got up and took Crescent Rose and launched herself towards Salem and stabbed the witch through the chest. Salem let out a scream of pain and propelled Ruby off her, so when Ruby landed again, she aimed through her sniper and took a headshot at Salem. After being shot, Salem was just standing there for a couple of seconds before kneeling and falling back to the ground face first.

Ruby was breathing heavily, Weiss looked shocked. Ruby dropped her weapon and again was kneeling and fell to the ground looking up at the sky.

Weiss tried to stand again and rushed to Ruby's position and kneeled next to her. She took Ruby's face in her hand, Ruby's eyes were closed.

"Ruby-Ruby, Ruby, please wake up," Weiss begged, eyes tearing up again.

When the red-head didn't, Weiss then ripped her left sleeve and pressed the fabric on Ruby's wound to stop the bleeding. Weiss then bent down until their foreheads were touching. "Please wake up," Weiss silently begged.

"I'm sorry Ruby, I'm sorry I couldn't help you more with Salem, I'm sorry that I was mean to you when we first met, and I'm sorry . . . I'm sorry that I hid our relationship from everyone and hurt you," Weiss whispered to Ruby with love, hoping that the scythe wielder would wake up.

Ruby didn't open her eyes and Weiss let the tears fall, "I love you, Ruby, I love you so much. Don't leave me, you dunce,"

Seconds after she said that, Ruby still hadn't woken up, so Weiss leaned in and whispered, "Please wake up," before pressing a light kiss on Ruby's lips.

She pulled back and a couple of seconds later, Ruby's eyes opened slowly and Weiss let out a sigh in relief. "Ruby," she whispered.

Ruby's eyes opened a bit more and when her vision cleared and she saw Weiss, she smiled, "Hey Weiss,"

Weiss let out a sob and bent down to rest her forehead on Ruby's again, "Don't ever scare me like that again, you dolt,"

Ruby chuckled, "No promises,"

Weiss pulled back, she caressed Ruby's cheek and stared into Ruby's silver eyes, "I love you."

Ruby smiled and stood up to kiss Weiss, ignoring the pain from her wound. Weiss wrapped her arms around Ruby to hold her and Ruby wrapped her arms around Weiss' waist so she wouldn't fall to the ground.

When they parted, they were hugging and Weiss was soothing Ruby's hair. "I love you too, Weiss." Weiss smiled at the statement. She had gotten her dolt back and she wouldn't let her go, no matter what.

 

 

**End of Chapter 3**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 3! Enjoy the chapter and please leave your thoughts and please follow us on Tumblr, FanFiction.net, and Wattpad, including YouTube. And please support my collaborators of this story by clicking the link bellow.
> 
> We'll be releasing more content on the YouTube channel soon. So stay tuned!
> 
> Chapter 4 will be released on May 22nd.
> 
> Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/N3xtLvlCreative/
> 
> Editor and Executive Producer, Xtreme-Pineapple: https://www.fanfiction.net/~xtremepineapple and https://xtreme-pineapple.tumblr.com/.
> 
> Executive Producer, Faervel-ai: https://faervel-ai.tumblr.com/.
> 
> Producer, Kennersasuke: https://www.facebook.com/WickedWarehouse/
> 
> YouTube Channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCWQSen0nzerHdWrqyuhbq9A
> 
> Aesthetic Fiction Production: https://fanfictionproduction.tumblr.com/.
> 
> Jose1400: https://spartandragon996.tumblr.com/
> 
> RWBY WAS CREATED BY MONTY OUM AND IS OWNED BY ROOSTER TEETH, I DON'T OWN RWBY!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A five chapter story detailing the story of Ruby and Weiss's love from Vol. 2 up until the future. Witness their struggle during the fight against Salem and their life after Salem's defeat. Aesthetic Fiction's first story written by Jose 1400 and the first story in Jose1400's RWBY AU

**Chapter 4**

 

 

Weiss awoke from her sleep and saw that it was still dark and the light around her room was coming from the shattered moon. She looked behind her and saw that Ruby was there and her hand wrapped around her waist. Weiss smiled sadly and kissed Ruby on the forehead. She got up and grabbed her robe and put it on to cover her naked body. Weiss walked towards the window and was leaning on it, contemplating her situation.

It's been roughly a year since Salem was defeated and within that year most of it was spent on reconstructing all of Remnant after all the devastation Salem caused. The long year and couple months of fighting Salem were strenuous, taking the girls of team RWBY over the edge and testing them on their will, but they won, spirits might have been shaken, but not destroyed. However, rebuilding Remnant was going to be another challenge in and of itself, the devastation that Salem and her forces caused had shaken the four Kingdoms to near collapse.

The first obstacle was that The Schnee Dust Company, and the ruling council of Atlas, refused to help the other three kingdoms. Which lead to the council of Vacuo and Mistral declaring war on Atlas, thankfully they were talked out of it.

During the first year, while Blake and Sun went back to Menagerie, Yang and Ruby decided to help around Vale. After rebuilding the buildings and building a new part on the southern outskirts of where Vale originally bordered, Vale became Neo Vale. And finally, Weiss and Winter returned to Atlas to convince the Atlesian council to help the other Kingdoms. Ruby and Weiss, went their separate ways to help Remnant, even after getting back together after their fight three months prior. They did promise to each other to be back to together once everything was done.

During that first year, Ruby took trips to Atlas to visit Weiss whenever the opportunities arose. The first time they had the luxury of having five days, and in those five days, Weiss showed Ruby around and took her on dates and such, things couples would do, but after that first visit, they kept in contact through mail and video chats. As the year progressed, the mails and calls became less and less frequent that both girls feared for their relationship. Ruby had two more visits after the first, but it only lasted a day or two, and they didn't have a chance to be together for the majority of Ruby's visit. The last visit in the year resulted in Ruby and Weiss getting into another fight, in which Ruby left in the middle of the argument stating, 'I'll leave before things escalate any further.'

The reason for the fight was the lack of communication during their long separation, plus the last two visits, Weiss didn't spend a whole lot of time with Ruby, which upset the raven-haired huntress.

A couple of minutes later after Ruby had stormed out, Weiss knew that she had hurt Ruby again, which she scolded herself for doing, the first being keeping their relationship a secret. Weiss let Ruby cool down until the next day, afterward, Weiss went to Ruby's hotel room, cornering her and begging her to stay for at least another day. Reluctantly, Ruby agreed. That day, Weiss took her to breakfast, went for a walk in one of Atlas' parks, invited her to a simple dinner in Winter's home (where Weiss was staying), which they stayed up watching movies, and at night they rekindled their relationship after hours of making love to one another.

To which is why she's in this predicament. She couldn't sleep because of her fear of ruining what she has with Ruby, she almost lost her after the first time when she convinced the younger girl to keep their relationship a secret, and now when she was ignoring Ruby, even after she promised never to let her go.

Weiss covered her eyes with her hand. One of the reasons that Weiss returned to Atlas and had diverted her attention from her girlfriend was the subject of the Schnee Dust Company. For the last couple of months, Weiss tried to take control of the company away from her father and brother. Even though she's no longer a Schnee, she built up a case from her years of observing her father do business, plus all the dirt she gathered on her father and the questionable practices he enacted when he took over. It gave her support within the company and some members of the Atlesian council, even General Ironwood, but it wasn't enough. This fight against her father and brother was draining her and taking a toll on her relationship with Ruby, the one where she vowed that nothing nor no one would break them apart.

Although, Weiss does have one last trump card against her father to ensure she has the company, if not she has a failsafe, one that will have her be close to Ruby. But, after the last couple of months, she's afraid of how her relationship with Ruby will be affected, sure they'll be closer, but will she ignore Ruby while trying to focus on her family's company? She doesn't know and it's scaring her.

She jumped slightly when she felt a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and a head resting on her back.

"Come back to bed," said Ruby groggily.

Weiss sighed, "I'll be right there, okay,"

Ruby didn't move, instead, she unhooked from Weiss' waist and faced her. She brought her hands to cup Weiss' cheek and said, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," said Weiss as she hugged Ruby and Ruby rested her head on Weiss' chest and wrapped her arms around the white-haired girl's waist.

"Ruby . . . how would you feel about me moving to Neo Vale soon?" asked Weiss.

Ruby looked up to the heiress and said, "I would be happy. . . excited really. . . . But why did you sound unsure when you asked me?"

"After everything I put you through, I just . . . I just thought that you . . . you don't love me just the same," Weiss said in a whisper.

Ruby sighed and looked down, "It's true, after our argument and what happened a year ago, before we took down Salem, I've . . . grown out of love with you,"

Weiss' heart broke at that and she looked down when she felt that her eyes were welling up with tears. She then felt Ruby's fingers on her chin to look into Ruby's eyes, "Just because I've grown out of love of you, doesn't mean I can't grow to love you again. I care about you still that I can still date you and that . . . I can love you again," said Ruby.

Weiss let few tears fall to which Ruby wiped away the tear and then caressed her cheek. Weiss, at that moment, promised herself, that she'd regain Ruby's love and that no matter what happened, whether she got her family's company or not, she'd be by Ruby Rose's side. She's not letting the best thing that happened to her walk out of her miserable life, she'd cherish Ruby and her love until she dies.

Weiss then engulfed Ruby in a hug and let her tears fall, and Ruby hugged back. They broke off and Weiss leaned in to kiss Ruby.

"Let's get to bed," said Ruby after she ended the kiss, and was now leading Weiss back to bed with her.

* * *

Weiss' trump plan to regain her family's company failed, and now she's working towards her last shot. After getting politicians and councilmen from all four Kingdoms together, she introduced a bill that prohibits monopolies to continue with their practices and that the kingdoms would take the company and split it into however many companies they liked to create competition. An Anti-Trust Act. So, when the bill passed in all four Kingdoms, control over The Schnee Dust Company went to the Atlesian council who split the company into four, one for every kingdom, and further split those companies into thirds so each kingdom has three Dust companies. Weiss immediately called that she'd take control over one of the Vale's company, which the Vale council agreed to.

When Jacque and Whitley Schnee heard about this bill they were furious, but they couldn't do anything to stop it. However, they did pull some strings so they could get control of one of the Atlesian Dust companies, which became Schnee Enterprises.

The entire process and failed trump plan took about four months, in those four months, Weiss made sure to keep in contact with Ruby, not every day, but just enough to let the huntress know that Weiss hadn't forgotten about her girlfriend. During the calls and video chats, she made sure to tell Ruby that she loved her, letting Ruby know that she still loved her even though she didn't love her back . . . yet.

* * *

Weiss arrived in Neo Vale and the first place she went was Ruby's apartment, one of the new ones in the new part of the city, close to the original part of Vale. She got to the floor and knocked on Ruby's door, nervously.

The door opened and revealed Ruby just wearing short shorts and a tank top, when she saw Weiss, her face showed shocked, "Weiss . . . what are you doing here?" she asked.

Weiss smiled and simply said, "I moved."

Ruby let her inside and Weiss explained everything, about why she was so distracted in Atlas and how she tried to get the company from her father and brother, and how she's now in control of her own company in Neo Vale.

"So, you'll be staying here? In Neo Vale?" asked Ruby.

Weiss smiled and nodded, and took Ruby's hands in her own, "I know these first two years after we started dating weren't the best . . . I mean, look at how we meet,"

Ruby giggled at the last part and Weiss continued, "I love you Ruby Rose and I know I made big mistakes in the past with our relationship, but one of the reasons I made sure I got a company here is so I can be close to you so we can finally be together. No more interruptions, no more secrets. I want us to date like any other normal couple, going on dates, making dinner for each other, and relieving each other of stress when work becomes too stressful,"

Both Ruby and Weiss had tears in their eyes, but Weiss had a smile on her face, "So, Ruby Rose, will you allow me to be in your life and be the girlfriend you deserve?"

Ruby nodded and the tears fell, "Yes, of course, Weiss." She engulfed Weiss in a hug and Weiss hugged back. Both girls sobbed in happiness, happy that they'll be in a relationship they wanted to be in from the start.  
"I love you, Weiss," Ruby stated. Weiss started crying even more at the confession and hugged Ruby even more, afraid that if she lets go, Ruby will be gone.

* * *

Life improved for Ruby and Weiss. Weiss started living in a hotel for the first couple of months, but then Ruby convinced her to move into her apartment. Weiss also got her company started up, White Rose Industries. She made sure to get all the licenses and important government documents straightened out and got permission to mine in certain areas for dust, also getting workers hired and ensuring them benefits, good treatment and equal opportunities for both humans and Faunus.

The next five years went the same, Weiss successfully running White Rose Industries, while being in a healthy relationship with Ruby and Ruby doing what she loves, being a huntress and saving people. Although, she's been thinking of taking up another job/hobby to pass her time, which is where she got the idea of starting her own little gun shop in Neo Vale. A shop which will be part of White Rose Industries selling WR manufactured dust and technology, the shop will also sell parts to build and sell weapons for Huntsmen and Huntresses. Ruby will also be taking commissions to upgrade one's weapon and/or build one to the huntsmen/huntresses' specification. It started after Yang decided to open a bar and restaurant with a little support from Weiss to help start it up. Weiss helped her girlfriend open the shop and sell all that WR Industries and Ruby had to offer. While White Rose Industries did specialize in dust, like all companies from the original Schnee Dust Company, Weiss made it where WR Industries dealt with selling weapons and equipment to huntsmen/huntress only, rather than to the military, and new innovating computer hardware and software for both civilians and government officials, including the military.

Within those five years, Ruby and Weiss' love for each other grew and grew. They went on dates and did things back home to make it feel like, a domestic life which both girls loved. Ruby introduced Weiss to Tai and Qrow officially as her girlfriend, and Weiss got to know Ruby's family some more. Yang, of course, brought up the time when Weiss hurt Ruby back in that raid and threatened Weiss again about hurting Ruby, to which Weiss replied confidently that she'll never do something like that again. In return, Weiss introduced Winter to her officially as her girlfriend too and like Yang, Winter threatened Ruby about breaking Weiss' heart and such.

So yeah, Ruby and Weiss were living a pretty good life. What about the others? Well, Blake and Sun are now together and expecting a child in Menagerie, Ren and Nora are also settling down in Ren's hometown and rebuilding it, and Jaune returned to his hometown. Blake and Sun, along with the remaining members of team JN_R, visit Neo Vale from time to time. When Beacon opened their doors again, they were offered a chance to come back but were not required, feeling that the events transpired from that year and three months against Salem was more than enough experience that could never be learned in school. So, team RWBY and team JN_R went their separate ways but promised to keep in touch and visit one another.

Now, after five years, here they are. Ruby blindfolded Weiss and took her to the outskirts of Vale and by the cliffs where you could see the island of Patch.

"Here we go," said Ruby, she removed the blindfold from Weiss. And Weiss was staring at a two-story estate house, but not like a big estate house, a relatively normal estate house. It was colored light gray, with black in the roof, a front porch, and two garage doors on the right.

"Ruby . . . what is this?" Weiss asked, speechless.

Ruby smiled, "This is our home Weiss, I've hired some contractors and helped design this house,"

Weiss remained speechless and looked at Ruby, "Ruby . . . this . . . this . . ." Yeah, she was having trouble speaking.

Ruby was scared that Weiss wouldn't like it, either from how it looked or that she didn't consult the CEO. "Do you like it Weiss?" she asked her girlfriend sheepishly.

Weiss just nodded and Ruby saw that Weiss' eyes started to water up. Ruby smiled when she nodded, "Let me take you inside then," and Ruby dragged Weiss inside to show her the interior of the house.

Once entering the house, Weiss saw the living room and to her right was a dining room, then in front of the dining room was the kitchen all connected, but still spacious enough. The kitchen was on the left side and it had a long kitchen island, with the kitchen kits on two sides of the wall and a sliding door that leads towards the backyard and small border between the kitchen and dining room. Next to the kitchen, in the middle of the house was a hallway that had a pantry, bathroom, and a big workshop, where Ruby would be spending her time making/upgrading/repairing weapons. To the right side of the house was the living room, plus the door to the garage and the stairs leading up to the second floor. Up to the second floor, they were greeted by a small foyer before going down two hallways, the one in the left lead to the master bedroom with a bathroom and walk-in closet and a bathroom across from the bedroom. To the right were three bedrooms and a bathroom connecting to one bedroom. Right in front of them was a study. Finally, the backyard was an L-shape, but if they wanted to, they could practice outside of the home are. One of the perks of being on the outskirts was that there were no neighboring houses for a couple blocks.

After the tour was over, Weiss was stunned at the design and detail that went towards designing the house. She turned to Ruby and asked, "Ruby, why did you build this? Not that I'm ungrateful, I'm really grateful and happy that you did this for us . . . but why?"

Ruby smiled and said, "Because Weiss, this is the house where I want us to make memories and grow old together and . . . have a family in,"

Weiss gasped at what Ruby said. Ruby took out a small velvet box from her pockets and stepped back from Weiss and went down on one knee. She looked up at Weiss and said, "I love you so much, Weiss. I want this house to be ours to make our own, to make more memories where I make you happy and you make me happy, and to raise a family. I want us to take the next step in our relationship. So, Weiss, will you marry me?"

Weiss clamped a hand over her mouth and started crying as she nodded, saying, "yes," in a hoarse voice.

Ruby let out a small laugh and smiled, "Yes, yes, yes, of course, I'll marry you," said Weiss.

Ruby stood up and embraced Weiss in a hug and the CEO returned the gesture in kind, Ruby was stroking Weiss' hair soothingly. They broke apart and Ruby put the ring on Weiss' ring finger, then Ruby kissed her hand and the white-haired CEO giggled at the action. She brought a hand to Ruby's cheek and lean in to kiss her fiancée. Ruby smiled into the kiss, happy that Weiss accepted her proposal.

* * *

Ruby and Weiss had a little celebration with Yang, Tai, Qrow and Winter (she was in Neo Vale visiting) in Yang's bar, everybody was happy and celebrating. Yang and Tai were crying over the fact that Ruby was all grown up and getting married, Qrow was just happy that his niece was happy and Winter was proud that her little sister found someone to care for her and love her.

The next couple days were spent with the newly engaged couple moving into the new house and decorating. Enjoying their time together, then the next four months were spent planning the wedding and sending out invitations to all their friends across Remnant. The couple decided to hold the wedding in Patch in a small, but cozy Inn. They would have the wedding outside in the day, then move the reception inside.

Now, here they are, the wedding day, where Weiss will finally be married to the woman she loves. Weiss was currently in her dressing room getting ready, with Winter, her Maid of Honor, helping her. Weiss was wearing a simple white Empire V-neck sweep train chiffon tulle wedding dress with ruffle lace beading with the dress hem having some lines colored red.

"Are you nervous?" asked Winter to her sister.

To which Weiss responded with a nod, "But, I'll be fine. I'm just so . . . overwhelmed. I never thought I would be here. My old self five years ago, wouldn't believe that I would get to marry Ruby,"

Winter smiled, then the sisters heard a knock on the door, to which Winter invited the person in. Then Blake came in the room, she gasped at Weiss, "Wow, Ruby sure is a lucky woman." Weiss smiled and blushed at the statement.

"Well, if you guys are done, everybody is waiting," said Blake, then left the room.

Winter then faced her sister and said, "I'm so proud of you, Weiss. I'm sure Ruby will make you happy."

"She does, she definitely does," Weiss said, tears threatening to fall. Winter quickly wiped them away.

They left the room and got ready in front of the Inn door leading outside where the wedding would be held, getting ready to do the wedding march, with Winter giving her away to the red huntress. Soon, the music started playing and the doors opened and they saw a path leading to the altar and rows of people standing up. She saw Tai, Qrow, and her teachers, including Sun holding his and Blake's one-year-old son, and she saw Neptune, Jaune, Nora, and Ren. Then she laid eyes on Ruby and saw how breathtaking she was with a white allover lace jumpsuit with cap sleeves, lace trimmed v-neckline and flattering wide legs wedding dress. Also, like hers, the leggings were lined with red.

They got to the altar and Winter gave Weiss' hand to Ruby, to which Ruby kissed her cheek and whispered, "You're so beautiful, princess."

Weiss smiled and replied, "You clean up nicely yourself, you dolt."

Ruby smiled and took both her hands with Weiss and the minister came in and started the wedding.

Soon, he gets to the important part, "Do you, Ruby Rose, take Weiss Schnee to be your wedded wife, to cherish in love and in friendship, in strength and in weakness, in success and in disappointment, to love her faithfully, today, tomorrow, and for as long as the two of you shall live?"

Ruby smiled and in a confident voice she replied, "I do."

"And do you, Weiss Schnee, take Ruby Rose to be your wedded wife, to cherish in love and in friendship, in strength and in weakness, in success and in disappointment, to love her faithfully, today, tomorrow, and for as long as the two of you shall live?"

Weiss let few tears fall and with a smile, she replied, "I do."

"The rings please," said the minister.

Yang, as Ruby's maid of honor came in and gave Ruby the wedding band, to which Ruby repeated what the minister said, "I, Ruby Rose, take you, Weiss Schnee, to be my wife, knowing in my heart that you will be my constant friend, my faithful partner in life, and my one true love. I further promise to love you without reservation, honor and respect you, provide for your needs as best I can, protect you from harm, comfort you in times of distress, grow with you in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

Then Ruby slid the wedding ring on Weiss' finger, giving it a kiss like she did when she proposed to Weiss.

Winter then came in and gave Weiss the wedding band and said, "I, Weiss Schnee, take you, Ruby Rose, to be my wife, knowing in my heart that you will be my constant friend, my faithful partner in life, and my one true love. I further promise to love you without reservation, honor and respect you, provide for your needs as best I can, protect you from harm, comfort you in times of distress, grow with you in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

Weiss slid the ring into Ruby's finger and kissed it like Ruby has done. Then the priest said, "With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you wife and wife, you may now kiss."

Ruby smiled and brought her hands to Weiss' cheeks and brought them in for a kiss, and she felt Weiss smile into it. Once they kissed, everybody erupted into cheers. Once they parted, Ruby whispered, "How does it feel to be married to me now Mrs. Rose?"

Weiss smiled and said, "Like I'm going to regret it, but . . . I wouldn't have it any other way."

Ruby smiled again and brought them in for another kiss. They parted and started marching down to go to the reception area. The party was a huge blast, everybody was happy and enjoying themselves. Yang shared heartfelt stories and ended up as a sobbing mess hugging both Ruby and Weiss. Everybody else they knew personally congratulated them and wished them the best. Soon the dance for the newlywed couple started and, like back in Beacon, Ruby came to her new wife and asked for her hand to dance, to which Weiss accepted graciously. They danced and talked about their futures and such.

* * *

"And then, a year later we decided to start a family and thankfully, scientists found a breakthrough with dust which allows women to have babies without needing a sperm donor. So, we went in, got our DNAs and such extracted from us and then Weiss carried our child," said a 40-year-old Ruby.

To which Weiss continued, "Then nine months later, you were born Elizabeth."

In which a 16-year-old girl, with white hair and strands of her hair red, had tears in her eyes, "That was beautiful moms," she said in a sobbing tone.

Next to her on the couch where two 7-year-old twins, Alex, a girl with white hair, and Max, a boy with black, were also moved by their mothers' story on their love.

Then next to the twins at the end of the couch sat a sleeping 14-year-old white-haired boy named Jack whose mouth was open as he snored, which his siblings were glaring at him for sleeping through their mothers' story.

Max then went near him and whistled close to Jack's ear, which caused Jack to wake up, "WHAT?! I WAS SLEEPING!" exclaimed Jack. Alex and Elizabeth were laughing at him, and Ruby and Weiss were shaking their heads with a smile.

"You were sleeping during our mom's story," said Max in a growl.

Jack then looked to both his mothers and his siblings, "Listen, I care and love you guys a lot, but I really. Don't. Care, I heard this story a thousand times, plus I'm friggin starving,"

On cue, the doorbell rang to which Jack exclaimed, "FOOD!" and used his semblance to speed to the door even though it was right there, close to the living room where the Rose family was gathered.

Alex was giggling at her brother's antics, while Elizabeth and Max were covering their faces with their hands and shaking their heads. He came back to his seat on the couch after paying the delivery man that worked in Yang's restaurant.

"What did you get this time, Jack?" Weiss said, about to scold her son.

"Beer cheese fries with bacon and two bacon monster thick burgers . . . with extra bacon . . . and two patties" replied John in a hungry tone, to which all of his family members exclaimed in disgust.

Weiss and Ruby stood up and went to the kitchen to prepare 'real and decent food' for the rest of them.

"I'm going to kill your sister for making that kind of dish in her restaurant," growled Weiss to Ruby. To which Ruby giggled at her wife and came up behind her to wrap her hands around Weiss' waist and pressed a kiss on her cheek.

"Sure, you will," Ruby replied in a playful tone. Ruby rested her head on top of Weiss' shoulders looking at their four kids in content. Three of them were debating on what to put on the TV to watch while Jack was devouring his burgers. Weiss eventually smiled and eventually relaxed from her mini anger. Happy about her family she has with her love, Ruby.

 

 

**End of Chapter 4**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruby's dress- http://bit.ly/2qTbCKf
> 
> Weiss' dress- http://bit.ly/2rRxG5p
> 
> Here's chapter 4! Enjoy the chapter and please leave your thoughts and please follow us on Tumblr, FanFiction.net, and Wattpad, including YouTube. And please support my collaborators of this story by clicking the link bellow.
> 
> We'll be releasing more content on the YouTube channel soon. So stay tuned!
> 
> The final chapter will be released on May 29th.
> 
> Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/N3xtLvlCreative/
> 
> Editor and Executive Producer, Xtreme-Pineapple: https://www.fanfiction.net/~xtremepineapple and https://xtreme-pineapple.tumblr.com/.
> 
> Executive Producer, Faervel-ai: https://faervel-ai.tumblr.com/.
> 
> Producer, Kennersasuke: https://www.facebook.com/WickedWarehouse/
> 
> YouTube Channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCWQSen0nzerHdWrqyuhbq9A
> 
> Aesthetic Fiction Production: https://fanfictionproduction.tumblr.com/.
> 
> Jose1400: https://spartandragon996.tumblr.com/
> 
> RWBY WAS CREATED BY MONTY OUM AND IS OWNED BY ROOSTER TEETH, I DON'T OWN RWBY!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A five chapter story detailing the story of Ruby and Weiss's love from Vol. 2 up until the future. Witness their struggle during the fight against Salem and their life after Salem's defeat. Aesthetic Fiction's first story written by Jose 1400 and the first story in Jose1400's RWBY AU

**Chapter 5**

 

 

Weiss awoke from her slumber when the sun's rays hit her eyes and she looked at the clock by her nightstand which read 9:02 a.m. She did a small stretch and turned around on her bed, and was now facing her wife, Ruby Rose. She smiled at Ruby, even at 40 years, to Weiss, Ruby doesn't look a day over 30, she still looks like she did back when they first meet in Beacon, but older of course.

Weiss brought her hand up and brushed a few strands of Ruby's hair, the action causing Ruby to open her eyes. When Ruby saw Weiss, she smiled and said, "Morning my queen,"

"Morning," Weiss said, she leaned down to capture her wife's lips with her own. When they parted they just laid there looking at each other and enjoying their presence, but they both knew that they had to get up, today the whole Rose family were traveling to Patch to visit Taiyang and have a little family camping trip.

"How'd you sleep? I know you were stressing back at work to finish up certain stuff so you can take the next couple of days off," Ruby asked.

Weiss merely shrugged, "I slept fine honey, I've run this company for the last 23 years, I can handle this,"

Ruby nodded, "I know, I know. You can't blame me for worrying though," said Ruby.

Weiss simply nodded and brought herself closer to Ruby and said, "That's why I love you," and then kissed her wife again.

Ruby broke the kiss and rested her forehead on Weiss' and said, "I love you too, my queen,"

Soon enough their peaceful morning was interrupted when they heard an air horn from the other end of the hall where their room is located and their second oldest; Jack yelling, "GODDAMNIT YOU LITTLE RUNT!"

Then they heard a little girl giggling coming towards their room and soon enough the door was opened and their 7-year-old daughter; Alex jumped into bed with them. Jack then stormed in and was fuming in anger, but he stopped once he saw that Alex was with their mothers.

He pointed his finger at Alex and said, "You got lucky this time, next time, I will catch you," Alex just responded by sticking her tongue out to her brother.

Every time Alex pulls a prank or antagonizes her brother and he starts chasing her, she always runs towards Ruby and Weiss, once she's there she's safe from Jack's wrath.

Jack left the room and Alex was giggling then Weiss looked at Ruby and said, "You know she takes this from you right," Ruby just laughed and was hugging their daughter and tickling her stomach. Weiss smiled at the sight.

Alex then left the room and Ruby turned to Weiss and said, "I'll start making breakfast." Weiss was about to get up along with Ruby, but Ruby stopped her, "Stay. Sleep in a while longer, I'll come get you when breakfast is ready okay. Get some rest love,"

Weiss reluctantly agreed and Ruby planted a kiss on the white-haired woman's forehead and proceeded to the kitchen. When she reached the first floor, she saw the two youngest; Alex and Max watching their morning cartoons. She wished them a good morning they did one in return to their ma. She went to the kitchen and saw her first born, Elizabeth sitting on a stool on the kitchen island and was texting away on her scroll.

"Morning Liz," said Ruby.

Elizabeth just stood their typing on the scroll ignoring what her Ma said. Ruby then went up to her and lowered the scroll to which Elizabeth replied, "Hey, I was texting,"

Ruby grinned and said, "Morning Elizabeth,"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and smiled, "Morning ma,"

"That's better," she kissed Elizabeth's forehead and then went to take out ingredients to make pancakes.

"Who are you texting anyway?" asked Ruby

"Danielle," replied Elizabeth, eyes still glued to her scroll.

Ruby decided to tease Elizabeth a bit by saying, "It seems that you're more interested in that girl than being with your family," she leaned on the kitchen counter across from Elizabeth and gave her a pout.

Elizabeth couldn't bare seeing her ma's infamous puppy dog eyes, she groaned and said, "It's not that ma, it's just . . . I don't know. I like this girl," she said blushing.

Ruby chuckled and went around the table to comfort her daughter, "I felt the same way when it came to your mother when I was your age,"

"Really?" asked Elizabeth looking up at her ma.

"Really, just take your time to see if this girl likes you and don't rush it, ok," said Ruby

Elizabeth nodded, "Thanks, Ma,"

Ruby kissed her head and went back to prepare breakfast. Soon enough, both girls heard footsteps from the stairs and Jack entered the kitchen after greeting the twins in the living room.

"Morning Liz," Jack said.

"Morning . . . jeez, you look like hell," teased Elizabeth.

"Well SOMEONE," Jack started and said 'someone' in a louder tone directed at the living room so his little sister could hear. "Decided to wake me up at an ungodly hour,"

From the living room, Alex shouted back to her brother, "Love you too,"

Jack just shook his head and Elizabeth asked, "You call nine in the morning an ungodly hour?"

"Yes! I need my beauty sleep. I don't know how you people manage to wake up so early," exclaimed Jack.

Both Ruby and Elizabeth rolled their eyes at Jack's exaggeration. Jack went over and kissed Ruby's cheek and said, "Morning ma,"

"Morning," greeted Ruby. After greeting his Ma, Jack went to the fridge and took out an almost empty gallon of orange juice, he unscrewed the top off and started drinking from the gallon.

Elizabeth's face showed disgust and said, "That's disgusting,"

Jack just shrugged and Ruby scolded her son by saying, "Jack, for god sakes just drink from a glass,"

"Here's the thing though, usually I have two or three glasses of orange juice, and what's left here it's just enough for one or two and a half glass," Jack explained, but both his ma and sister kept a look of shock but decided to drop it and Ruby went back to cooking breakfast and Elizabeth texting.

"Who are you texting anyway?" asked Jack sitting down on a stool.

"Her girlfriend," replied Ruby in a teasing voice.

"MA! She's not my girlfriend, we're just . . . friends," said Elizabeth.

"Huh-uh, who is it?" asked Jack taking another swing from the gallon.

"Danielle Patricks," replied Elizabeth typing away.

Jack's face showed disgust, "Danielle Patricks! You have a crush on that snobby bi-" but before he was able to finish the sentence, Ruby turned to face her son and reprimanded him, "Don't you finish that sentence,"

Jack just shrugged and when Ruby turned back to her cooking, Jack mouthed, "Snobby bitch," to which Elizabeth responded by flipping him off.

* * *

Ruby finished making some pancakes, bacon, and sausages for her family and called the twins from the living room and had her two oldest set up the kitchen table to eat. While they were setting up, Ruby went back upstairs to retrieve Weiss after the CEO got out of the shower. Once the two women came down to eat breakfast with their kids, they started to dig in their meals. Breakfast wasn't a quiet affair, with the kids expressing their excitement of the trip to Patch after breakfast was over, Weiss and Jack washed the dishes while Elizabeth, Alex, and Max went back to their rooms to finish packing for their camping trip, and Ruby was taking a shower. Two hours later, the whole Rose family were done packing and were getting their stuff loaded onto the family car.

"All ready kids, get in," instructed Weiss.

Weiss saw that her daughter was getting on the back, but stopped her, "Elizabeth, come here," Weiss instructed

Elizabeth came up to Weiss, and she gave her daughter the keys to the car, "Here, you'll drive,"

"Thanks, mom," said Elizabeth. Elizabeth was on a driver's permit and she was close to completing her permit before getting her driver's license.

Ruby sat in the front to check Elizabeth's driving, while Weiss sat in the back with their kids.

Elizabeth was checking the mirrors and all, then Jack spoke up and said, "Careful sis, don't ride us off the cliff," chuckled Jack.

"Well, if I do, I'll make sure to have us all in a protective glyph . . . well, everyone except you," chuckled Elizabeth.

"Har-har-har," chuckled Jack. Everyone else in the family had a smile on their faces, this is their regular routine, friendly banters within their family.

* * *

They arrived at the airport and got on an airship heading to Patch, two hours later they landed and once they arrived, Ruby and Weiss rented a car and headed towards Ruby's childhood home. When they got out the car, Tai came out to greet the Rose family.

"GRANDPA!" both Max and Alex exclaimed and rushed to hug Tai. Tai chuckled and bent down and accepted the children's hug.

Tai then brought himself up and then accepted a hug from his oldest grandkids, first Jack came up, "Hey grandpa," and hugged Tai.

"Sup kid," said Tai and ruffled Jack's hair.

Then Elizabeth came up and hugged her grandfather, "Hello grandpa,"

"Hey kiddo, look how much you've grown," said Tai.

Elizabeth chuckled, then Weiss came up to hug her father-in-law, "Hi Tai, thank you again for letting us stay,"

"Don't mention it, your family," responded Tai to Weiss.

Ruby then came up and hugged her father tightly.

The Rose family went in and had lunch, and the kids talked about their lives and told their stories about what happened during their past year. The Rose family always had yearly trips to Patch to visit Tai and have family camping trips.

"Are you sure you don't want to join us dad?" asked Ruby.

Tai chuckled and said, "I'd love too, but I'm not a young man anymore. Go and enjoy your time, be careful and I'll see you guys when you come back,"

The two girls nodded and went into the forest with their kids.

* * *

Around five in the afternoon, when the sun started to set, the Rose family started making camp. Ruby and Elizabeth went out to get wood from the forest, while Weiss and Jack were setting up the tent and all their other equipment. After setting up the tents, Jack stood up and saw that Weiss was setting up the portable table and setting out the portable equipment of a kitchen to start cooking.

"Hey, mom?" Jack called.

"Yes Jack," responded Weiss still setting up the table.

"When you and Ma were at Beacon, did you guys have camping trips like this?" asked Jack.

Weiss chuckled, "No, we didn't get to that part of field exercises, and what I've heard, it wasn't as fun as our camping trips,"

Jack nodded, Jack and Elizabeth both express their wishes to become Huntsmen and Huntress. They're now attending the new relocated Signal located in Vale and they're also on their summer break. Jack about to enter his sophomore year, while Elizabeth entering her senior year. Even though both their mothers, including their various aunts and uncles attended Beacon, they got stories that only took place during their first year, which was fine for Jack and Elizabeth, they want to be surprised for the other three years in Beacon.

Weiss then looked at her son and came up to him and said, "You know, Ma told me about Liz's crush and how you responded negatively towards it. I thought you got along with this Danielle girl,"

Jack groaned, "It's because she's a spoiled brat! She only hangs out with 'high-class people' then 'lowly commoners', I had to back her away from Ben before he attacked her for insulting his family because of 'how poor they are', and I wouldn't blame him"

Weiss sighed, she brought her arm around her son's shoulders and brought him close. Soon they started to walk and Weiss said, "You know . . . I was like that when I meet your ma. Thought that everyone was beneath me and I was better than everyone only because of my background, I followed that mantra in my head that my father taught me because I wanted to impress him, be the perfect daughter. But, your ma showed me that not all of that matters-"

She was interrupted when Jack continued, "Here's the thing though mom, you were like that because you were lonely cause your father never cared for you . . . no offense mom . . . but Danielle is literally a brat. . . her mother and father praise her, think that the world revolves around her and give her everything she requires without her working hard for it and gives her all the attention. Her parents are not like your parent's ma,"

Weiss sighed, "I figured as much . . . but my point is that your ma changed me for the better, showed me a life full of love and maybe your sister can be like that for this Danielle, just support your sister in every way. Remember what I always told you, 'No matter what background they come from, we are all equal and deserve a second chance.' I understand your frustration, hell, that's why your ma and I raised you like this, I know our family is rich and could live in a mansion with maids and the whole nine-yards, but I prefer our home because it's not grand as a mansion and we raised you four to know the importance of respecting everyone and work for your achievement and that money isn't everything,"

Jack nodded, "Thanks, mom,"

"Now, if this Danielle breaks your sister's heart then-" Weiss started but again was interrupted when Jack said, "Then I'll finally wipe the floor-"

Jack wasn't able to finish because of his mother's glare, "I'll make sure that Liz is okay," said Jack.

"That's better," Weiss kissed her son's forehead.

Jack and Elizabeth bicker like they hate each other, but they love each other and have each other's back. Jack and Elizabeth are the perfect partners on and off the field, pulling pranks on school and fighting in combat on the field.

They saw Ruby and Elizabeth emerging from the forest with fire logs, Jack went and help Elizabeth and again . . . they began bickering.

"They can't seem to lay off each other huh?" asked Ruby coming up next to Weiss.

Weiss went next to Ruby and took her hand and intertwined it with her wife's smiling at her children's interactions.

* * *

Ruby and Weiss got the cooking kit out and started to cook dinner for their family, and after feeding their children, Jack and Alex got the camp fire started and the whole family gathered around it and roasting marshmallows and making s'mores. Weiss, Alex, Max and Elizabeth each had two s'mores, Ruby had three and Jack is starting to roast another marshmallow for his FIFTH s'more.

Weiss shook her head and said, "Really Jack, another one?"

Jack just settled back to his position on the log and said, "One of the perks of having speed semblance . . . a high metabolism,"

"You got that right," said Ruby and she aired high-five her son, Weiss just rolled her eyes at her wife's antics with their son.

"You know, I reckoned aunt Yang will be a perfect substitute for a heat source to roast marshmallows," said Max after finishing his s'more.

Ruby chuckled, "You know back in Beacon, there was a time that your aunt was playing a game on her scroll, so your mother and your aunt Blake along with me of course, started poking Yang until she got angry enough to activate her semblance and we just stood there while she was venting and had our marshmallows on our sticks and roasting,"

Everybody chuckled at the story, "You were lucky that Aunt Yang didn't start hunting you guys down," stated Alex.

Ruby chuckled, "I would've just jumped on your mother's back and while she ran, I'll be roasting my marshmallows from an angry Yang behind us,"

Weiss looked at her wife and said, "I would've just left you there and let your sister deal with you,"

Ruby faked a loud gasp and put her hand to her chest in mock hurt, "I'm hurt, you would leave your wife behind like that,"

"We were not married back then nor dating," stated Weiss.

"But you loved me enough not to leave me right," said Ruby getting close to her wife and wiggling her eyebrows suggestively towards Weiss.

Weiss stood there complementing and said, "No, I would've still left you behind,"

Again, Ruby gasped and said, "Kids . . . I think . . . your mother doesn't love me anymore,"

Everybody laughed at Ruby's acting and Weiss said, "You dolt," and she brought Ruby to a light kiss.

"But I'm your dolt," said Ruby, wiggling her eyebrows.

Weiss rolled her eyes and said, "Yes you are," and kissed Ruby again.

"I would've just yanked on aunt Yang's hair," stated Jack nonchalantly after finishing his s'more.

Elizabeth sighed and said, "Of course you would,"

* * *

The next morning, the whole Rose family woke up at seven in the morning, earning some moaning from Jack about waking up at an 'ungodly hour.' After making breakfast and sitting down with their family, Weiss sent Elizabeth and Jack ahead so they can scout the area and report back before picking up on the trail. Weiss instructed them to bring their weapons along just in case.

"Ugh, how much more do we need to cover?" asked Jack complaining.

"We only have a mile left, and stop complaining, if you want to become a huntsman you have to get used to this and all. Some missions are required for extended periods of jogs and recon, so stop complaining," scolded Elizabeth to her brother.

Jack just said, "Yeah whatever," and waved her off.

Elizabeth just sighed and grinned at her brother, "You know . . . It's going to be hilarious when you get expelled from Beacon and don't become a Huntsman because you're too incompetent to be one,"

"Says you, I'm going to beat that 'unbreakable' record our mothers and aunts put in Beacon. All. By. My. Self" stated Jack smugly.

Elizabeth snorted at what Jack said, "Yeah right,"

"You'll see. Oh and by the way, you have to stop hanging out with Danielle, you started to sound like a spoiled bitch like her," stated Jack while reaching for something in his bag.

Elizabeth angrily turned to him and said, "She's. Not. A. Spoiled. Bitch,"

"Ah, you do admit that she's a bitch," said Jack.

Elizabeth just groaned in frustration and turned back to continue walking. She stopped once she saw an edge, she figured they were heading towards the top of a cliff. She turned to Jack to tell him the news but stopped once she saw him getting out a large can drink.

"What are you going to drink?" asked Elizabeth.

"Red-Wolf. . . It gives you horns, wants some," Jack said popping the 20 fl. oz. drink open.

"God no, those things are disgusting. And how can you drink another one just 30 minutes of having one during breakfast?" asked Elizabeth.

"All thanks to my high metabolism, these drinks are just like normal drinks to me," said Jack smiling.

He took a swing of the drink and smiled satisfied, "I love having a high metabolism,"

Elizabeth just rolled her eyes and continued walking towards the end of the cliff, seriously she loves Jack, but he was too much sometimes and too much like a child. Like his ma when she was young, well . . . per his mother. Well, she will admit, she does have a childish side like her ma. Both Elizabeth and Jack are a perfect blend of Ruby and Weiss, both in personality and looks, but when it comes to personality, Jack leans more towards Ruby childish side and Elizabeth to Weiss strict side.

"Come on, where almost towards the cliff," stated Elizabeth starting to walk towards the cliff, but she did a quick look back at Jack, he was just drinking away his energy drink.

"Jack-" she started but stopped as soon as Jack raised a finger up asking her to hold for a moment. Elizabeth just groaned and started walking towards the cliff and Jack soon followed still drinking. Once she reached the cliff, she was in shocked, below the cliff there was a wide grassy plain with hundreds of Beowolves below.

"Well, good thing we brought our weapons," stated Elizabeth.

Jack came up next to her, finishing his drink and tossing it behind his shoulder and said, "Wow, that's a lot of Beowolves," said Jack burping.

Elizabeth just looked at him and Jack just shrugged. "So . . . let's see how many we can take care of then," said Jack as he took out his two swords from their holsters by his side. The swords had a rapier style handle but when it comes to the blades, narrow and sharp on both sides like a razor, with a dust compartment in the handle.

Elizabeth took out her katana with a sniper attached to the sheath and put on a gauntlet on her left hand with a dust revolver attached to the gauntlet. "You got my back?" asked Jack.

"Always," grinned Elizabeth.

**(Click this link for music in this part- https://bit.ly** **/2quQ1EN)**

Jack grinned back and jumped down to the grassy field, once he landed all the Grimm directed their attention towards Jack.

Jack just stood there in contemplation, waiting to see what the Beowolves would do. As soon as the Grimm moved an inch towards Jack, he smiled and started running towards them, he positioned his right sword so he could be holding it backwards and when he got closed to the Grimm, he used his semblance and started spinning to cut through them, because he's much faster than his ma and the way he had his sword, when he's spinning it looked like a saw cutting through the Grimm. As soon as he stopped, he looked behind him and saw that the Grimm he cut through where starting disintegrating, but there were more Beowolves to deal with. Although Jack did notice that a Beowolf was heading towards him, before he could react, the beast was shot through the head and then saw nine more Grimm being shot through the head, he looked up to the cliff and saw that his sister was reloading her sniper. She took out her katana sword from the sniper sheath and hoisted the sniper sheath back to her back. She jumped down and sliced one Grimm in half on the way down, she saw that the Grimm were now paying her attention. She smirked started to attack them with grace that came with handling her katana. She stabbed one in the stomach and brought her gauntlet hand on the Grimm's wounded body and used one of the dust to launch the Grimm to the other Grimm and knocking them down. She looked to her left and saw more Grimm coming their way. She took her gauntlet hand and used her semblance to summon three Creep Grimm and all three ram through them.

As Jack continued to cut through them, he brought the hilts of his swords together. Once touching he pressed a button that locked them together and he pressed another button so the blades started bending towards one another. But once they bent, they kept a certain distance from one another as a white light produced by dust connected both ends of the blades and the two swords have become a bow. Jack brought his finger to the light string and pulled it back creating an arrow. He aimed it at a Beowolf and he released the string, the arrow pierced the beast's head. The white string disappeared and then was later replaced by a red-light string, to which Jack pulled back and formed another arrow and fired towards a group of Grimm headed towards him, the arrow landed on the ground beneath them and it exploded, killing the Grimm.

Despite their efforts both Jack and Elizabeth were now back together back to back, surrounded by a large group of Grimm.

"What do we do now?" asked Elizabeth catching her breath.

John smirked and turned his head towards her and asked, "Kingdom Come?"

"Kingdom Come," agreed Elizabeth nodding and smirking. She placed her katana sword on her left hand, the one with the gauntlet then stabbed the sword into the ground and it forms a glyph around the siblings and launches them back to the top of the cliff. Kingdom Come was a move that was made by both Elizabeth and Jack, one that was only reserve for emergencies and only for the creatures of Grimm.

"You ready?" asked Elizabeth to Jack.

Jack was kneeling on the ground both his swords in his hands, "Launch me,"

Elizabeth nodded, she pointed her katana towards the ground that Jack was kneeling and a glyph formed around Jack, she brought her katana up as fast as she could and when she did, Jack was launch to the air. He used his semblance to help him reach as high as he could. As soon as he started to slow down, he brought his sword's hilt together to form his bow, but instead a red or white dust string, it was black. When he stopped in midair, he pulled the black string and it formed a black arrow, he released it and it dropped towards the horde of Grimm on the ground. He used his semblance to speed back to the cliff where his sister was located, she used her glyph to put him safely to the ground next to her, then once he was back down, she faced the falling arrow, she pointed her gauntlet finger towards the arrow, and a red glyph formed at the tip of the arrow.

"Get ready," stated Elizabeth. She stabbed her katana to the ground and it formed a glyph around them that created an invisible dome to protect them. As soon as the arrow hit the ground, it resulted in a massive explosion, the black dust can make black arrows that result in bomb level explosions, along with the red glyph it produced a giant napalm bomb. The explosion had incinerated all the Grimm and unfortunately all the grass in the field. As soon as the blast died down and the remaining Grimm that were not affected fled, both siblings started to put out the small fires so it wouldn't spread.

**(music ends)**

When they were done, they heard clapping and saw that Ruby and Weiss along with the twins were at the top of the cliff.

"Impressive job you two, the only take away is that you burned all the green in this area," said Ruby.

"Well . . . it got the job done," said Jack and Elizabeth nodded in agreement, both shared a high-five. The rest of the Rose family joined them at the bottom of the cliff and proceeded to continue their trail entering another patch of forest.

* * *

The Rose family reached their destination, they were again at a top of a cliff overlooking a forest and closed to the edge was a tombstone. Ruby approached the tombstone and kneeled in front of it and placed a flower on the ground in front of the stone.

"Hey mom, here we are again another year," started Ruby, with a tear in her eyes. This was the reason why the Rose family took a yearly trip to patch, to visit the grave of Summer Rose, Ruby's mother, Weiss' mother-in-law and the kids' grandmother.

Ruby started to recount the tales of the past year, her hunting job that she's doing rarely now, her weapons store, the story of her and wife and the adventures they have with their kids.

"I'm really happy mom, I never thought I would be this happy. I have a great wife that I love with all my heart," when Ruby said the last part, Weiss came down to Ruby and hugged her from her side, pressing a kiss on her cheek.

"And crazy, but loving children," Ruby continued and all the kids gathered around their mothers for a group hug.

"I love you mom, I wished you would be here with us, I know you would love your grandkids. And I know you would've love Weiss," finished Ruby facing Weiss smiling, Weiss smiled back and brush the tears away from her wife's cheeks and Ruby hugged her back. After they broke the hug, Weiss directed her attention to the grave and said, "I'm going to continue to love and care for your daughter and protect our family. Your daughter gave me this new life with a new family, so I will protect them with all my heart,"

They all stood up and said goodbye to Summer Rose and left the area to return to Tai's home. On the way, back, Alex and Max were jumping around laughing, Jack and Elizabeth were bickering and laughing with each other, and Ruby and Weiss were behind them walking in relative silence. Weiss looked at the sight of her children, happy how life turned out, having the woman she loves at her side and four wonderful children, a life that she dreamed off when she was young and alone when she back at Atlas.

"Hey, are you alright?" asked Ruby in concern facing Weiss.

Weiss simply smiled, she laced her fingers through Ruby's, happy feeling the wedding band on Ruby's finger. She responded by saying, "Everything is perfect,"

Ruby smiled, she brought Weiss closer and in return Weiss laid her head on Ruby's shoulders while keeping their hands together and walking on, Ruby kissed her wife's head and said, "Yeah, everything is perfect huh,"

 

 

 

 

**"Origins"**

 

 

**Written by Jose 1400**

 

 

**Story by Jose 1400**

 

 

**Produced by Kennersasuke**

 

 

**Produced by Jose 1400**

 

 

**Based on characters from "RWBY" created by Monty Oum and owned by Rooster Teeth**

 

 

**Executive Producers: Xtreme-pineapple and Faervel-ai**

 

 

**Edited by Xtreme-pineapple**

 

 

**Ruby Rose**

 

 

**Weiss Schnee**

 

 

**Blake Belladonna**

 

 

**Yang Xiao Long**

 

 

**Next Level Creative Gameplay Channel**

**Presents**

 

 

**An Aesthetic Fiction Story**

 

 

**A Story by Jose1400**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's 'Origins', I hope everybody that read this enjoyed it and please leave a review, comment, likes, kudos, the whole nine yards. I appreciate your support.
> 
> The reason this story is called Origins is that this story sets up the RWBY AU and introduced the kids of Ruby and Weiss, most importantly Jack and Elizabeth because they're going to the main characters in the next story, which will be fully fledged story. Don't worry, Ruby and Weiss will have significant roles in the story. At the moment I'm working on the story and expect the story to be released sometime in early 2018.
> 
> In the meantime, check out the Tumblr, YouTube, and Facebook page of Aesthetic Fiction and Next Level, me and best friend will start releasing more content on June 5th, and I'll be releasing a video on the Next Level YouTube explaining my plans for Aesthetic Fiction and the stories I'll be releasing, including the next RWBY story.
> 
> And don't forget to check out the Tumblr and pages of my collaborations. Next Level and Aesthetic Fiction links are also provided below.
> 
> Don't forget to follow us, subscribe, like, and leave comments on our content for your continued support, thank you.
> 
> Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/N3xtLvlCreative/
> 
> Editor and Executive Producer, Xtreme-Pineapple: https://www.fanfiction.net/~xtremepineapple and https://xtreme-pineapple.tumblr.com/.
> 
> Executive Producer, Faervel-ai: https://faervel-ai.tumblr.com/.
> 
> Producer, Kennersasuke: https://www.facebook.com/FelixFialllos/
> 
> YouTube Channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCWQSen0nzerHdWrqyuhbq9A
> 
> Aesthetic Fiction Production: https://fanfictionproduction.tumblr.com/.
> 
> Jose1400: https://spartandragon996.tumblr.com/
> 
> RWBY WAS CREATED BY MONTY OUM AND IS OWNED BY ROOSTER TEETH, I DON'T OWN RWBY!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I'm back, and this time, I'm kicking things up a notch. I'm proud to announce this small RWBY story to kick off my RWBY Universe, this five-chapter story is just setting up my RWBY world before I release the main story later on.
> 
> This Five-chapter story is all written and going through editing, so cause this was release on a Monday, the other chapters will be released on the following Mondays.
> 
> First off, my best friend and I started our own YouTube channel; Next Level Creative Gameplay Channel it's a small channel, but we hope that it will start up soon.
> 
> Second, I myself started my own FanFiction Production Company; Aesthetic Fiction, just like any movie production company, Aesthetic Fiction will function like one, but for FanFiction with Next Level being our distributing company, like Warner Bros. or Universal Studios.
> 
> So, I hope you all enjoy this story and because summer is here (for me at least and my best friend), he and I are going to start uploading more content, so start by checking out our YouTube channel and subscribe.
> 
> Also, any news that I make about Aesthetic Fiction will be posted on Tumblr and the YouTube channel as well. Be sure to follow me on Tumblr ( ) & follow my FanFiction Production ( ) and follow me here on as well.
> 
> This story is also on FanFiction and Wattpad
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy the story, chapter 2 will be released on May 8th.
> 
> Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/N3xtLvlCreative/
> 
> Editor and Executive Producer, Xtreme-Pineapple: https://www.fanfiction.net/~xtremepineapple and https://xtreme-pineapple.tumblr.com/.
> 
> Executive Producer, Faervel-ai: https://faervel-ai.tumblr.com/.
> 
> Producer, Kennersasuke: https://www.facebook.com/WickedWarehouse/
> 
> YouTube Channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCWQSen0nzerHdWrqyuhbq9A
> 
> Aesthetic Fiction Production: https://fanfictionproduction.tumblr.com/.
> 
> Jose1400: https://spartandragon996.tumblr.com/
> 
> RWBY WAS CREATED BY MONTY OUM AND IS OWNED BY ROOSTER TEETH, I DON'T OWN RWBY!


End file.
